Skullgirls: End of Bloody Marie
by todpolle
Summary: A fan ending to what I'll call the Bloody Marie arc. Marie has been defeated and all there's to do now is destroy the Skullheart. What's the worse that can happen. Cover by JTemby.


After an exhausting battle, the Skullgirl was defeated and was lying on the ground with the Skullheart floating above her. The girls were all exhausted, especially Filia as Marie was focusing on her the most. Parasoul however ran towards a pair of skeleton guards who were protecting Umbrella during the battle and since their master was down, they let her past. Parasoul picked up her sister and checked to see if she was okay and to her relief, not a bit of harm was done to her.

Peacock meanwhile, walked towards her dying friend and held her in her robot arms.

"They must pay, Patricia. The Medici's must pay for everything they've done." Marie coughed.

"Don't worry, Marie. I'll deal with them. And you don't have to worry about me. Avian and those nerds did a real good job on me and I got my own sidekick." Peacock told her as Avery grinned at Marie from underneath her hat. Marie didn't say anything as Peacock gave her a massive, bear-trap grin "Don't beat yourself about all this. It could've been worse."

"How? How could this have been worse?"

"I could have been the Skullgirl." Marie just stared blankly at this. "Don't be so stupid. That could've easily been me that made that wish. And that dumb nun said the heart had trouble controlling you. If I was a Skullgirl, I'll probably be killing everyone in sight and making my minions make a statue of me out of candy."

"Now that's just silly."

"No it isn't. Silly is me turning the oxygen into chocolate or turning the moon into real cheese." Peacock proclaimed causing Marie to burst out laughing.

"Should we be concerned about this?" Cerebella asked the other girls about the two friends.

"Let them have their moment. It's not often you'll see a Skullgirl enjoying their final moments." Squigly said.

"It's such a lovely sight." Levaithan commented.

"Speaking of lovely sights, where is that walking cleavage?" Samson said noticing that Valentine is missing.

"VALENTINE'S GONE! NO, NO ,NO! I CAN'T LET HER GET AWAY!" Carol screamed, running around franticly trying to find the nurse when Filia grabs her.

"Calm down, Carol. We'll find her." Filia said as Carol looked down in angered disappointment when Cerebella interrupted everyone.

"Before we do that, should we do something about the Skullheart."

"Wait a minute." Nadia realised. "If we destroy the heart, would that mean Squigly will..."

"It's okay. It's the best for me anyway. And hopefully we won't meet again. I don't want any of you getting involved with this mess again."

"You better not make the young woman do anything she'll regret, Samson." Levaithan threaten.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it." Samson shrugged.

"So this will be goodbye. We were just starting to get to know each other." Filia said.

"We're gonna miss you, Squigly." Nadia cried. Squigly was enveloped in a hug from Carol and Filia.

"Hey, Filia. How about you go wreck that Skullheart." Cerebella suggested, getting the Medici's attention.

"Why me?" Filia asked.

"To prove you're not like your family." She explained, giving her a thumbs up with the other girls, smiling encouragingly, except for Peacock who looked like she was getting her gun ready. After a few moments of hesitation, Filia approached the Skullheart and glared at it.

"I can help your friend there. I can make her normal again and undo all the pain she's suffered." The Skullheart asked.

"Pathetic. You know this whole charade of yours is done and you're trying to get me to become your next toy. Forget it. Nothing you can give me will be worth it." Filia said getting ready to destroy it.

"You think this is over. You can never be rid of me. This world of pain will always have desperate fools like Marie. But I have two final words."

"Which are?" Samson couldn't help but ask.

"Above you." And a tentacle came from the ceiling, grabbing Samson and drag Filia to the ceiling.

"FILIA!" The girls screamed. They looked up and saw the monstrous form of Double hanging from the ceiling, with Valentine caught in its slimy grasp.

"You just can't die, can you!?" Parasoul said as she drew her gun and started shooting.

"Leave some for me." Peacock followed and shot a cannonball at Double. However, the monster swiftly dodged them and caught Peacock and Parasoul with her tentacles.

"Patricia!" Marie screamed helplessly as the other girls tried to fight back but were quickly subdued.

"How... We defeated you." Squigly winced as the Double's hideous touch enveloped her.

"I remember saying that Marie was a worthless Skullgirl. Did you think we wouldn't take advantage of your want to destroy it?" Double stated with a small bit of smug as she pushed the girls into a wall. "And since your all exhausted from fighting the Skullgirl, you won't be able escape. I should kill you all now but my masters want you to witness the birth of the ultimate Skullgirl."

"And how are you going to do that and keep us trapped at the same time?" Parasol snapped.

"I don't have to. Umbrella and the Skullheart have a connection that will make her obey."

"No. NO! UMBRELLA! UMBRELLA!" She screamed as Double covered he mouth.

* * *

"Umbrella. Wake up, sweetie." A calm voice called causing Umbrella to stir. Waking up, she saw that she was in a dark crypt with skeletons and bodies lying on the floor. As horrifying a sight as the room was, Umbrella could only noticed the beautiful woman with black hair and wearing a maroon dress.

"Mommy? Mommy!" Umbrella cheered as she rushed to give the woman a hug which wasn't returned. "Mommy. I missed you. Parasoul wouldn't believe me when I heard you but..."

"It's okay, my little princess. What matters is that we're together again. But I have a gift for you."

"A gift. What is it? What is it?"

"One wish. One simple wish for anything you want."

"Anything? Oh, we should find Parasoul. We should wish for something that we all would like. Like a perfect wedding. I called flower girl."

"Sorry, Umbrella. But this wish is for you alone. I can still wish for the wedding if you like." Umbrella had to give this a bit of thought.

"Don't do it." A weak voice said and Umbrella saw a wounded maid crawling towards her. "That's the Skullheart. If you make a wish, you'll end up like me."

"Oh no. What happened to you?" Umbrella asked, worrying about the girl and ran over to her.

"Forget about me. Just get out of here." Marie said but Umbrella wasn't listening.

"Mommy! Is there a doctor nearby?"

"No. But you do have a wish." The mother said, and Umbrella made a decision.

"Mommy. I wish..."

Don't wish for me!" Marie warned as mumbled screaming was heard in the distance.

"for the lady to be all better." Umbrella wished and then the mother grew a sinister smile.

"Thank you child. Such a pure wish. You shall be rewarded in kind." The thing claiming to be her mother said and started to glow in a blue light. The illusion of the mother soon faded revealing the Skullheart and was looking at both girls with praise. But then the light stop. "How do I do this? Okay so the Skullgirl is still alive but someone wished for that. Do I..." The heart ponder, getting more frustrated.

"This is an odd development." Double commented from the wall.

"What's happening?" Umbrella said in fear.

"I don't know. It didn't do this when I wished on it." The maid answered. The Skullheart was yelling and started to crack, eventually a blinding light erupted from it and Marie tried to shield Umbrella from it and both of them were knocked down from the explosion which covered the entire crypt.

* * *

When the light faded, the girls fell to the ground and were covered in some type of slime.

"Eww. What is this stuff? And does anyone else smell fresh blood?" Nadia asked. Parasoul and Peacock ran to Marie and Umbrella where the maid was lying on top of the young girl, with a burn mark of the Skullheart on her back. Peacock got Marie off the little girl as Parasoul pick up her sister.

"Marie? Are you...?" Peacock whispered, holding her friend close. She was about to cry when she felt Marie's body moving. She was breathing and her eyes opened. Peacock couldn't believe it. Her friend was alive. But when she saw he eyes, one of them was blue like it use to be but the other was still red with the skull in it. "Say, Princess. What are the little kids eyes like?" She asked but didn't get an answer. "Princess?" She asked again and noticed that Parasoul wasn't moving. Nadia walk over to her and tried to a hand on her shoulder but she pulled it away.

"She's taking it pretty hard, isn't she." Filia said.

"Of course she is." Valentine told her. "Her sister is going to become a Skullgirl and there's nothing..." And she was tackled to the ground by Carol and she started choking her. Cerebella managed to get her off the nurse as Carol desperately tried to break free. Valentine then got up and dusted herself off. "Don't be so upset. You've proved that you could hold yourself against the Skullgirl. Still, we should find some way to channel you power for when..." And Filia punched her in the face.

"Shut. Up."Filia sneered. Samson then grabbed Valentine's limbs.

"Does anyone have anyone have any rope?" The hair asked and Peacock tossed him some from underneath her hat. Samson then tied the nurse in rope bondage.

"Was the bondage thing really necessarily? You could've just tied her arms and legs together."

"Yeah but I wanted to humiliate her and this was the only idea I think you'll yet me do."

"You always had brutal ideas to "punish" your enemies." Came a well-mannered voice and to everyone's surprise, it was Leviathan. Their surprise then turn into shock when they saw Squigly.

"Ow, my mouth. My mouth never was this sore before." Squigly said and wondered why everyone was staring at her. "What? Is it something on my face."

"M...M'Lady..." Leviathan gasped. "Look at your hands." Squigly didn't know what he meant but when she looked, she didn't see rotten flesh or bone but a pair of delicate, healthy, cream coloured hands. Though her eyesight was the same so she still be missing an eye. Serena was at a loss for words. Was she alive?

"Wow. Thats...Thats great." Filia congratulated. "This is GREAT! You got your life back! Oh, there's so much we can do now. Like go to school, and watch movies and I know these cute boys that I think will love you." Squigly's only response was to faint. "She's just resting."

"Wait. If Squigly is alive, is anyone else alive?" Cerebella asked.

"Yep. Looks like the Skullgirls old cronies are waking up from their catnap." Nadia said and like she said, several, no longer undead people getting up. Peacock stood in front of them and gave a gleeful smirk.

"Well, well, well. I never thought I'll see you again" she said to a black hair brute. "Usually, I'll kill you with an ironic punishment, like gouging out you eyes and tearing you limb from limb but I'm in such a good mood today, I'll just take your hands." And she showed the man two hands. He looked at his arms and indeed his hands were missing. "I'm just messing with you. You woke without any hands. You don't have any legs either." Before he looked, Cerebella grabbed the man with Vice Versa.

"Is this one of the slave traders that ruined your lives." she asked, to which Marie and Peacock just nodded. "Tell me. Is it true your group was funded by the Medici?"He didn't say anything. "Tell me or I'll grind your arms into dust!"

"You don't have the guts." He growl and Vice Versa began to crush his arms. "Okay! Okay! Yes, they did! Is there anything else."

"No...That's enough." And Cerebella dropped him.

"Say, Marie. How about you be a good little kitty and sort the fresh fish from the rotten fish." Nadia asked the former Skullgirl.

"Sure." She replied and whispered to Peacock. "Does she have to use cat puns?"

"Yeah, they're kinda her shtick." She answered. Meanwhile Nadia, seeing that Parasoul hasn't moved, pickpocket her walkie-talkie

"Hey, mister army guy. Can you sends some dudes here and some trucks. We got a good few people down here..."

Later, everyone was outside the cathedral as Egrets, with the help of a handcuffed Marie, were putting the revived criminals into wagons while the innocent were being checked over by medics. Umbrella and Peacock were complaining to Parasoul about it, who still was silent since the wish.

"Come on, Parasoul. Can she stay with us? Please, please, please." Umbrella cried.

"Isn't life imprisonment a bit harsh. Sure she killed several members of the Mafia, but she was tricked by that evil blob, nun thing. Anyone in her shoes would've been fooled." Peacock said as she looked like she was waiting for a response. "You suppose to say 'like you'. Come on, moody. Say something. Say something damn you."

"Patricia!" Marie snapped at her friend. This caused Peacock to look down in shame.

"It's not fair. You've been given a second chance and they want you to spend it in a jail cell."

"It's okay, Patricia. I deserve this. Wither I knew who they were or not, I still killed a lot of people. Some who didn't deserve it." As she finished, Adam walked and put a hand on Marie's shoulder.

"Okay kid. Time to go."He said.

"Oh, Oh. Can I come too?" Umbrella asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Parasoul can come with us." she begged, grabbing on to Parasouls hand.

"I don't know. Sure, there's room but we will be riding with her and...the nurse." and as he finished, Panzerfaust was carrying Valentine by the hair.

"Come on. I helped defeat that Skullgirl. I was a victim of her too. I should get a free pass or at least pat on the back. Painwheel. Back me up, please." Valentine begged to Carol but she glared with the fury of a volcano. Gulping and sighing in defeat, she was thrown into the police wagon.

"Can we go with with my new friend? Please." Umbrella begged her sister. As Parasoul looked at her, her face struggled to hold a smile and her eyes were holding back waterfalls. She still couldn't utter a single word but she nodded as Umbrella dragged her to the wagon.

"That kid really likes you." Peacock said to Marie.

"I know." She replied as Adam escorted to the wagon. "Goodbye, Patricia."

"Not goodbye. See you later." She corrected for her before they went inside and the police wagon and the rest of the Egrets left.

"We're gonna bust her out, aren't we." Avery asked as he poked out of Peacock's hat.

"Duh."

Meanwhile, Filia, Carol, Squigly, Cerebella and Nadia were sitting around a bench across from the cathedral.

"So I take it your not coming back with me." Cerebella asked Filia.

"No. If my family is as bad as the Sku... Marie said they are, I think it might be best if I lay low for now." Filia told her. "Besides. I got to help Carol and Serena over there." she said pointing to Carol who was hugging Squigly in an attempt to keep her warm, even though she was already wearing two blankets the Egrets gave her.

"Sounds like a good idea. I just have one thing to do before I leave." Cerebella said, gazing at Nadia who took notice.

"I know what you thinking. You want that Life Gem, don't you." Nadia claimed as she got into a fighting pose. "Well if you want my gem, the only way your going to get it is by prying it from my cold, dead..."

"You can keep it." She interrupted, causing Nadia's head to fall off her head as she fell over in surprise.

"What?"

"You can keep it."

"You kidding, right. Weren't you ordered by those Medici jerks to take it from?"

"You said it's a part of you now, right? Why would I want to kill one of my friends?" Nadia was speechless for a moment before giving a big smile and a pat on the back.

"So you're actually going to disobey those fat cats. Well friend. If you ever need a place to lay low, you know where I'll be."

"You guys talking about laying low?" Peacock said, joining the group.

"Hi, Peacock." Filia greeted. "Is Parasoul doing any better?"

"What do you think."

"Poor Parasoul. No one deserves to have that to happen to their family, twice." Carol said.

"Don't be pessimistic about all this. We have the skullheart in our possession now. And with all the new technology, we might find a way to destroy it for good." Squigly said

"You know what, the undeads got a point. Sure, we may have destroyed a whole religion and no ones better off and we're on a time of seven years. But we can do anything as long as we believe in ourselves." Samson proclaimed with everyone just staring at the hairstyle.

"Are you serious or are you just being sarcastic." Levathan grumbled.

"A bit of both. I just hadn't said anything in a while."

"Anyway, I think it's time we get some rest." Filia said.

"Then I better head off. Goodbye, guys." Cerebella said as everyone waved her goodbye.

"Same. I catch you cats later." said Nadia.

"Bye, Cerebella. See you soon." Filia Said.

"Farewell, you two. It was nice meeting you."Squigly said also with Levaithan nodding in agreement. Carol didn't say anything but she did smile and waved.

"We got to do this again sometime. I actually enjoy this ensemble cast gig we had tonight." Peacock suggested as the two women went their separate ways. "So. You guys got a place to stay." The trio didn't say anything as they didn't had an answer. "If you don't have a place, you can stay with my group for the night. The other ASG's will love you guys."

"Guess we don't have much of a choice. Okay Peacock. Lead the way." Filia agreed and the trio followed Peacock to their destination.

* * *

The ride home for Umbrella was more quiet than she hope. Parasoul was still deathly silent, Adam looked worried for her, Marie was looking down at her feet and Valentine was just scowling.

"So… What's your name?" Umbella asked Marie.

"Maire Kobel." she answered.

"That's a beautiful name. I'm Umbrella Renoir. This is my sister, Parasoul, and her bestest friend that she wants to spend the rest of her life with, Adam." This caused Adam to blush in embarrassment.

"Well they do look cute together."

"I know. But my sister's too cool to admit. Aren't that right, sis?" Parasoul nodded as Umbrella and Marie giggled.

"She's the leader of the Egrets, right?"

"Yeah. My sister is the coolest. Everyone thinks she's awesome. I bet when they were fighting the Skullgirl, she was the one who was leading them. Say, what's your friend like?"

"Patricia? Well, she's rude, arrogant, stubborn and bossy. Like you."

"Hey!" Umbrella laughed and another moment of silenced passed. "Marie? Why are you being arrested."

"You really want to know?" Valentine cut in with a smirk under her mask. "It's because..."

"She helped the Skullgirl." Parasoul answered which drew everyone's attention. "Patricia was kidnap by slave traders and wanted revenge on what happened to her. So she joined the Skullgirl."

"That's horrible." Umbrella said in shock. "At least she's okay now. I bet if you were older, you could've beaten all the bad guys." Then the truck stopped moving.

"This is our stop." Adam said.

"Aww. But I was just starting to have fun."

"Come on." And he picked the girl up as he and Parasoul walked out as two Egrets replaced them inside.

"Bye, Marie. I'll tell Patricia your doing fine." and the truck left. The trio, with Panzerfaust and the Egrets, arrived at Renior Castle. Entering the building, they were greeted by Molly, Roxie and Juju.

"Captain! We heard the news. Congratulations on your victory." Molly said, shaking Parasoul's hand. "We're having a victory party right now. Up for a round or two?"

"No. I...I want to be alone." Parasoul said as she walked away from everyone.

"What was that about?"

"I have an idea." Adam told her, gazing at Umbrella. "I'll put Umbrella to bed then go check on her." Picking up the little girl and walking up the stairs.

"Did something happened out there?" Roxie couldn't help but ask. Adam didn't answer which caused everyone to assume the worst.

"But I'm not sleepy." Umbrella complained.

"Maybe, but everyone else is tired. Your sister just beat the biggest bad guy there is and she wants her rest. And I know you had a long day too so how about you do me a favour and take a little nap." Adam said.

"Okay."

After he put Umbrella to bed, he checked on Parasoul. When he open the door to her room he saw his commander lying face down on her bed, crying her eyes out. He never saw her look so defeated before. He placed a hand on her shoulder but this caused her to jump and stare at him with her red, weeping eyes. after a moment of silence, Parasoul then hugged Adam and cried on his shoulder muttering how much of a failure she was for failing to protect her sister. Adam did only he could think of in this situation. He returned the embrace, gently patted her head and told her everything was going to be okay. She didn't believe him but was grateful Adam was there for her. For both of them.

* * *

Peacock led Filia, Carol and Squigly to a bridge where she says is the emergency rendezvous point for Lab 8. To Peacock's delight, she saw that the other ASG's and some scientist were still alive and rushed over to them, with the others in pursuit.

"Guys!" She shouted, getting everyone's attention and the orphans all ran over to her and hugged her to the ground. "I'm so glad you knuckle-heads are alright." As she got up, she was slapped in the face by Hive.

"What were you thinking!?" She snapped. "Do you have any idea how worried we were! You should have at least contacted us."

"I was busy, okay."

"Hive's right. You should have told us where you were." Big Band told her.

"Stop worrying. I didn't fight the Skullgirl by myself."

"Who are your friends?" Illeum asked about the three teenagers.

"These chums? They helped me kick the Skullgirls butt. They needed a place to stay for the night so I let them tag along."

"I'm Filia. This is Squigly and Carol" Filia introduced with Squigly waving back and Carol looking down and blushing at the attention. "And your little girl behaved herself just fine."

"Hey. We were looking after you."

"I'm guessing your all tired. How about Illeum fixes you all some beds." Big Band offered.

"Thank you sir." Squigly said and the squishy woman lead the girls away.

"So. Am I sleeping on a mattress or did my hammock made it?" Peacock asked Big Band.

"I seen that girl before. Peacock, what happened?" He questioned instead.

"Can it wait till tomorrow? We're all tired and cranky."

"Okay. But we're talking about this in the morning." And the robot girl skipped off to bed.

* * *

Illeum led the trio to one of the queen-sized mattress where everyone would be sleeping. "I hope you don't mind sharing a bed. If there's a problem I can try to find some more mattresses." she told the girls.

"That's alright. I'm having trouble staying warm anyway." Squigly told her.

"I don't mind sharing." Filia added and Carol nodded her answer.

"Don't worry. I doubt these girls are in the mood for anything steamy." Samson said and was immediately bitten by Leviathan.

"I leave you all to it, then." and the motherly figure left with the girls getting into the bed.

"So what are we going to do tomorrow." Squigly asked.

"Not completely sure, but I know we're giving a special someone a makeover." Filia explained, messing up Carol's hair which caused her to giggle.

"You don't have to do all that for me." Carol respond, giving the chubby girl a small push.

"Yes I do. I'm going to make it to for what I did to you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't remember but I know I did something to you. Something horrible." Filia confessed. Carol was confused by this.

"But you didn't..." Carol started before she burst out laughing. "Filia. What you're thinking about was how we first met."

"What."

"You were trying to be the stereotypical mean girl and you dumped a bucket of ice on me in front of everyone. I cried in the bathroom for a good while before you came to apologise. You felt bad for what you did and stayed with me for the rest of the day. And we've been friends ever since."

"That's what I did to you?"

"Uh huh. Your family may have a reputation, but your not as bad as them." Carol said and then lied down to go to sleep. "Thank you for everything." Filia smile at this and petted her hair.

"You would've made a wish for her, would you?" Squigly said.

"Guess I would. She didn't deserve any of this to happen to her."Filia reasoned.

"I know. At least that nurse is arrested."

"And good riddance. So...What's you're plan now?"

"Not sure. My only goal was to defeat the Skullgirl. Now that I'm...alive again, I don't know."

"Look, Sienna. If you don't have any plans, you can hang out with me. Or Nadia. At least until you know what you're doing."

"Thank you, Filia. Good night." And Squiggly fell asleep and so did Filia.

* * *

Cerebella never felt so afraid of her bosses till now. Not only did she "fail" to get the life gem, but from what she heard from her new friends, she now felt like she was in a nest of vipers. Despite this, she managed to keep a calm posture as she was stared down by Lorenzo, with Black Dahlia and Ottomo at his side, Vitale and several other high ranking mobsters.

"So...Where's my Life Gem." Lorenzo demanded, his fingers drumming his desk impatiently.

"I don't have it." Cerebella answered, not faltering at the pressure.

"What do mean, you don't have it?"

"I don't have it. I couldn't get it off that damn cat. Not even from her cold, dead hands. But I do have some good news to report."

Lorenzo mainly glared "Which is?"

"The Skullgirl is dead. Not only that, I found the one who's been behind the whole thing. Hopefully, we won't be dealing with her again anytime soon." Lorenzo didn't say anything but then gestured to Ottomo, who came to Lorenzo and he whisper something to the robot. The robot then put a hand on the desk and grabbing a paper weight and threw it at Cerebella, who was lucky Vice Versa caught it.

"You had one job! One very important job! And you didn't even bother! If you didn't tell me the Skullgirls was dead, I would've had Dahlia blow you're bloody head off. Now get out of my sight before I order her to." Cerebela just bowed and walked out of the room. When she got into the hallway, she slumped onto the wall and start to breath rapidly from the situation she was just in.

"Are you okay, Cerebella?" asked a voice behind her. Turning around, she saw it Vitale.

"Fine. I just thought he'll be more grateful the Skullgirls dead." Cerebella said getting her composure back.

"I must admit, I'm very disappointed too. I know you had the power to get that gem back. Did something happen?"

"Well, I followed her to where the Skullgirl was but I had to deal with her before I could get the cat. But that feral bailed before I was finished with her."

"Clever cat. I'll see if can give you next week to try to get that gem. That should be more than enough time to crush her." As Vitale walked back to the office room, Cerebella couldn't help but ask him a question.

"Um, one thing. The Skullgirl told me the reason why she was targeting us was because we were involved in the slave trade for some reason." Vitale was silent for a moment before giving a light laugh.

"Cerebella. I admit we do some dubious things but slave trading is not one of them. Now why don't go home and get some rest." And he walked away. Cerebella made her to the elevator and as it went down, she held on to Vice Versa.

"What am I going to do?"

* * *

It was a lovely afternoon in Maplecrest with the sun shining and the birds singing. Filia and Squigly were in front of a small house with a nervous Carol right behind them fidgeting with her new blue sun dress that Filia bought for her.

"Are you ready?" Filia asked Carol, giving her a confident smile.

"I don't know. What if they are afraid of me." Carol feared.

"You're their daughter, Carol. They'll love to see you again Now hand me the mask." Carol was scared at first but then ripped the mask off, reveal the X shaped scar on her face. "Okay, now get behind us. I want to surprise them. Here we go." And Filia rang the doorbell. After a few seconds, the door opened and a woman with a solemn look on her face came out.

"Oh, Filia. Um...It's nice to see you. Do you and you friend want to come in?" Carol's mother asked.

"Who's at the door?" a man's voice came from inside.

"It's just...Carol's friends. If you're looking for Carol, I'm sorry. I don't if you heard, but..." but Filia interrupted as Carol's dad enter the hall with the same expression as his wife.

"Don't worry. I already know what happened to Carol, Mrs... Sorry, I'm suffering from amnesia at the moment." She said with the parents nodding in understanding. "But I got good news!"

"Good news? What kind could you have at a time like this." the dad snapped which caused the girls to step back a bit.

"Well...We found her." The parents were confused by this and the two girls step aside to reveal their daughter to them who gave them a heartfelt smile.

"No. Nonononononono! You're not Carol! You're not her!" the mother cried, backing away from the door in shock. The father, meanwhile, grabbed a gun from a nearby drawer and threatened the creature that claimed to be their daughter.

"Stay back, you...you... monster! I don't know what you are but I know you're not Carol!" he threatened. Carol never felt so betrayed before in her life. Not only did her parents didn't recognise her, but they rejected her. As her heart broke, she did the only thing she could think of. She ran away, screaming painful wails as ran. Filia and Squigly were appalled by this and Filia ran after her.

"What was all that about!? She was your Daughter!" Squigly accused.

"No it wasn't. I don't think Filia know but... Carol's dead. For about a month now."

"That's not what happened! She said she was kidnap and..." Squiggly stopped herself as she figured out why they thought that. "Valentine." she grumbled as she ran to follow Filia.

* * *

Carol was hiding in an alley, curled up in silence in a corner hoping no one will find her. She couldn't believe her parents would reject like that. 'Did they really loved me? No, it wasn't their fault. It Brain Drain's and Valentine's fault. They turned me into this...this...'

"Painwheel." Came a cold, soulless voice in the shadows. And out of the shadows stood Brain Drain. "I've been looking for you. We need to get you ready for the next Skullgirl. Now come along." Carol cowered for a bit before getting on all fours and glared at the doctor, readying her buzz saw parasite to attack.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU AND THAT BITCH RUINED MY LIFE!" Carol shouted at they Cyborg. He didn't flinch however and just lifted his hand and with a small wave, managed to get Carol to stop moving.

"How quickly you forget that I'm you master. We'll need to do something about your obedience. And that interference with the Skullheat too needs to be looked at. Don't want to lose our most powerful weapon. Now lets go before someone sees us. I think someone's following you" Although she tried to fight the control, Carol followed the witched cyborg. A minute later, Filia found the alley Carol was just in but only found it empty.

"Carol! Where are you?!"

* * *

In another world, a girl with a literal hourglass figure was having trouble with a game she was playing, she just beaten the final boss as the her player made their wish, the game crashed on her. Now she was having trouble getting the game to start.

"Aeon. Are you done with your games? I want to play with you." Her sister purred giving her sister a suggestive embrace.

"Not now, Venus. There's something wrong with it." Aeon told her, breaking away from her advances.

"Hmm. Let me have a go. All it needs is the proper touch." Venus suggested, getting a good look at the game console. She gave the device a few gentle caresses before giving a smack to it. This cause the game to go back to the main menu. "There you go."

"Thank you, Venus. Do you want to play now?"

"You bet I do." Venus said, reaching for her legs.

"Not like that." Aeon complained as she handed her sister a controller. As they prepared to start their game, the screen started glitching, a message saying: 'GAME DATA CORRUPT' and then the console burst into flames.

"That's bad, right."

"We should tell mother about this."

* * *

A/N I didn't write an ending for Nadia because her ending would be the same as in the game.


End file.
